Alex and Rose
by Rose Darkthorn
Summary: well this is a story i'm currently working on. let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas to add in it, just PM me


One day, this girl met a boy. He was tall and very handsome. He was known well at her school. He was the popular guy that everyone loved. He was kind, gentle, and caring. His name was Alex. She and Alex became best friends. They told each other everything. He helped the girl with all of her problems, whether it is with her friends or with guys. This girl was also tall, but not as tall as the boy. She had long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was also kind and caring. She was loved by some people, but she was not popular. Her name was Rose. One day when Alex and Rose were talking at their favorite spot in the woods, she realized just how good he looked in his polo and jeans, just how good he smelled just after a shower. She began to fall for him. Little did she know, he was falling for her too. He realized how beautiful she looked in sweats and a t-shirt. That day, he decided to tell her something that would change their lives forever. "Rose," Alex said. "I need to tell you something." With a look of worry on her face, she replied, "What is it Alex? Is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong. I have a secret to tell you." He searched her face for something, but he did not know what. After a while, Rose said, "Well, what is it?" "I am a god. Like those in myths and legends." Rose stared at Alex in disbelief. "Really? Because you don't look all that godly," she joked. On the inside though, her head was reeling. _Alex is a god? God of what? Why didn't he tell me before? I thought we told each other everything…_ Rose stared at him for a while, until Alex spoke. "So, what do you think?" "Well…I'm not sure what to think exactly. I mean, this is a lot. What god are you exactly?" "I am the god of the sun. Well, actually, my dad is. I'm a demigod. My mom is mortal." Rose sat in silence for a while thinking about what Alex told her. "Are you going to say anything?" asked Alex, slightly worried at her silence. "I'm not sure what to say. Should I say anything?" "Well, are you ok with all of this?" "Yea, I'm ok with it. Actually, I think it's kinda cool. Can you do anything...godly?" "Well, I can kinda control the light around me. Watch this." Alex's face got really serious. Rose gasped. The light around them shifted and got brighter than darker, until finally it became colorful. He made the light into a prism, and all different colors of light shown on them. "This is beautiful. It's amazing! How do you do it?" "I don't know really. It just kinda comes to me." Rose and Alex stare at the stain glass colors all around them for a while, gradually moving a little bit closer to each other. She moved so close to Alex that she had to angle her body. Rose froze for a second as Alex's body and hers were pressed together, her back against his side. _I fit perfectly, _she thought. _It's like I was made to sit like this with him._ Rose turned her face slightly to the side, just enough to see him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" "The most beautiful girl in the world." He said that with no hesitation and with such confidence and surety, Rose couldn't help but smile. She rested her head against his chest for a moment, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Alex put his hand on her chin, and turned her head towards his face. "Rose, I like you. I like you a lot. Will you be my girl friend?"

Rose was somewhat shocked that he would like her too, let alone tell her. There was what seemed like a very long pause. Alex was starting to look a little worried and somewhat sad. He was about to say something when she suddenly flashed him that dazzling smile of hers. "Yes. I would love to be your girl friend." He leaned in slowly, eyes half closed, lips slightly puckered. She moved closer to him, cutting off any air that used to be able to move between them. Gently, they kissed each other. Rose put her hands around his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair. Alex put his arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Rose's phone rang. "Ugh. It's my mom. We can't tell her about us yet. Okay?" "Yea, okay. We'll tell her when you're ready." He gave her that charming, yet somewhat crooked smile she loves. "Hello?" "Hey Rose, it's Mom. It's time to come home. Dinner's almost ready. See you soon!" "Okay, bye Mom!" "Alex, I gotta go. Mom wants me home for dinner tonight. Wanna do something tomorrow?" Alex gave her a kind of sad smile. "Sure, I'd love to. How about I call you in the morning, okay?" "Okay. Bye Alex," Rose said with a smile. With small kiss goodbye, she was off. Her mind was reeling from today's events. _I cannot _believe_ this! Alex likes me. And he's a great kisser. The son of Apollo, a god of the sun, is now my boyfriend. And that like trick he did? Incredible!_


End file.
